(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for improving operations in a mobile telephone when performing voice communication.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The CDMA 2000 standard, a mobile telephone system that uses CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) technology, includes in its family of standards 1×EVDO (Evolution Data Only), with the EVDO standard being compatible only with data communication.
In a 1×EVDO-enabled mobile telephone, data communication is preferably performed over an EVDO network using the EVDO standard, whereas voice communication is performed over a 1× network using the 1× standard. When the mobile telephone is outside the range of the EVDO network, data communication is also performed over the 1× network using the 1× standard.
Take an example of the user's mobile telephone being outside the range of the 1× network and within the range of the EVDO network. Under this circumstance, the user designates a telephone number of another party and performs a call operation in an attempt to carry out voice communication. The user's mobile telephone will not be able to connect to the mobile telephone of the other party because it is outside the range of the 1× network.
One conceivable way to deal with this situation is for the user state his business in an e-mail, and send the e-mail to the mobile telephone of the other party using the EVDO network.
The telephone number designated by the user may, for instance, be an emergency telephone number of an emergency service. In this case, the user must not only compose the main body of the e-mail outlining the situation and input the e-mail address, but also include information in the main body allowing those at the emergency service to ascertain the current whereabouts of the user.
Note that the term emergency service denotes police, fire service, or the like, with examples of emergency telephone numbers being “110” for police and “119” for fire service in Japan, and “911” in the United States of America.